


no bad intentions

by ugaytsu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Attempted Murder, Blood Kink, Blood and Injury, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Murder, Sexual Content, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28107456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ugaytsu/pseuds/ugaytsu
Summary: (Mind the tags!)Sakusa has a thing for Atsumu's scar and Atsumu seems to attract potential murderers.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 30





	no bad intentions

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely inspired by Otsuichi's GOTH but with more gay and sex. Basically the story of that is one girl keeps becoming the target of serial killers and the guy keeps saving her. idk where for sure I'm going with this but I will be exploring dark themes.
> 
> And please tell me if there are tags I need to add as I've never written something like this before!
> 
> This AU is violent and disgusting and even I don't know why it's a thing hahahah sorry!

He thinks the scar is the most beautiful thing about him: the pale pinkish white a stark difference against the tanned skin of his wrist. Sakusa can tell that it was once a large gash by the way the skin puffed up, healed but still leaving a visible trace that Atsumu always hid behind long sleeves during winter, or a wristband during warmer weather and whenever he was working out.

In bed Atsumu doesn’t hide anything.

That was the only reason why he agreed to Atsumu inviting himself to his place: to see that scar up close, but he wasn’t complaining about the way Atsumu’s voice sounded as he fucked into him in deep thrusts, not a hint of shyness in the volume of his voice and how he responded to Sakusa’s touches.

“Omi, harder,” Atsumu pants, circling his arms around Sakusa’s neck to bring him into a kiss. Sakusa responds by pinning his arms above his head to have a direct view of what he wanted to see, giving a light brush of his thumb against the skin.

What face could Atsumu have made when he cut himself? Sakusa imagined a slight grimace, eyebrows knit together in pain. Maybe he was crying. Cutting yourself isn’t something that people do when they don’t want to die.

Judging from how prominent the scar was, the wound had to be deep. There had to be a lot of blood. Sakusa imagined the scent of metal filling the room when Atsumu sliced the skin open, the hot, sticky blood dripping down Atsumu’s forearm and to the floor where it gradually pools into a puddle.

Sakusa sighs and closes his eyes, feeling more aroused as he continues caressing Atsumu’s wrist: light, feathery touches as if he was comforting the other man instead of fucking him into the bed at a merciless pace.

Atsumu comes with a whimper, gripping Sakusa’s arms as he did, Sakusa can tell with the way he tightened around him and the wetness splattering his stomach. His grip loosens from the exhaustion brought on by the orgasm into just a hand resting on Sakusa’s biceps. Sakusa imagines it as the strength leaving Atsumu’s body as he continues to lose blood from his wound, slowly weakening, until there is no more than a pile of flesh where he once was.

Sakusa comes inside him with a groan.

“Hey, Omi-kun,” Atsumu starts after they the two of them manage to catch their breath. He shifts to lay on his side, head propped up on one hand and a sly grin on his face. “Yer some kind of pervert, ain’tcha?”

Sakusa raises an eyebrow. He’s sure Atsumu is bullshitting him as he seems to have a knack of doing with everybody, but considering the thoughts he just had… The way Atsumu was looking at him made him uncomfortable. “What?”

“Yer a perv. Ya have some kind of fetish for my scar, don’tcha?”

Sakusa doesn’t know what to say to that at all. Maybe he could still deny it, or he could give a watered-down version of his fantasies. Atsumu interrupts his thinking.

“Well, s'not that I mind. S’not like bein’ a perv keeps ya from bein’ a good lay.” Atsumu runs a hand through his sweaty hair, Sakusa catching a glimpse of his scar once again, before he sits up on the bed. He laughs when he sees the expression on Sakusa’s face. “Don’t make such a sour face about it! I ain’t judging yer weird kink. Can I use yer shower?”

Still frowning, Sakusa nods. “Just clean up after.”

Atsumu smiles at him big and bright. "Will do, yer highness."


End file.
